The Devils Angel
by DebzM
Summary: I glance back at the bronze haired boy and he’s staring at me, something like confusion and frustration on his face, and I realize, he knows, he really knows what is in my hand, and I’m confused, because, there, lying on my pale fingers is a whitefeather
1. Chapter 1

OK. I hope you like this, it is my first fanfiction.

Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. :'(

****************************************

Oh. My. God.

I think as I walk into the cafeteria, that was one of the worst days of my life! I grab a bottle of water and go to sit by my self, I take my hat off to reveal my short white hair that is sticking up in every direction, my eyes were a weird violet colour, and had been for as long as I could remember, and I wore sunglasses over them so no one really noticed. I sat down with a sigh.

"Hey" The random girl smiles "Long day?" I roll my eyes and nod

"The worst, boys are so immature" I complain

"Yeah, ever wonder why we need them?" she laughs

"Every damn day!" I join her laugh

"My name is Jessica by the way, are you from England"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Louise and yes I am from England, it's not much different from here"

"So what do you think of Forks?" Jessica changes the subject

"Its…wet" I state, we exchange looks and burst out laughing again.

"You could say that" she chuckles.

I glance around the cafeteria in boredom, but my eyes attach themselves to a certain table with five certain people seated there.

As I see them, information fills my head, I see them running, hunting, killing and draining blood from deer and bears.

"My god" I breathe

"Louise, are you okay? Oh right they are the Cullen's, they are all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen, but they're all together, as in together together." Jessica said with a look of pure boredom on her face, I could tell I was not going to like this girl, at that moment the seemingly youngest looks up, our eyes meet and lock, his bronze hair looking perfect on his god like head, he's gorgeous, strangely I don't blush, I pale. "I think Mrs Cullen can't have kids though" That did it, as if she had the right to say this.

I stood up with so much force and speed that the table nearly tipped over. "As if that makes a difference, Dr and Mrs Cullen must have been very young when they took them in and they did so out of the kindness of their hearts. You have no right to gossip about them, the Cullen's business is just that so you have no need to be sticking your humungous nose in it. I would have been lucky to have a family like them. You don't understand what their lives are like so SHUT UP!!"

All five Cullen's look up at me with complete shock, I look towards the youngest looking male again.

I can see inside his memories, I see him as he died.

No, I think, he can't be dead, he's right there!

"Louise!" Jessica shakes me and I realize I'm holding my head, my eyes squeezed shut "I think you should see the nurse, you look pale" she says worriedly

"I'm fine" I snap, trying to stand but swaying dangerously, Jessica jumps up and takes my arm, she leads me out of the room and as soon as I reach the door I feel better.

"Ok, I'm ok now" I take a deep breath.

I glance over my shoulder and saw the whole table of, of whatever they were, watching me, the one with bronze hair was frowning.

I lean against the wall but my back feels weird, I frown and reach around under my shirt to see if there's anything there. I freeze as my hand touches something soft and feathery.

"What is it?" Jessica asks. I wrench my hand back, pulling something away with it, when Jess looks down at my hand she gasps, I glance down and my throat closes up.

I glance back at the bronze haired boy and he's staring at me, something like confusion and frustration on his face, and I realize, he knows, he really knows what is in my hand, and I'm confused, because, there, lying on my pale fingers is a pure white fledgling feather.

I quickly open the door and run out of the cafeteria, leaving a bewildered Jess behind. I ran straight to the girl's bathroom.

"There's something on my back, its bugging me and I have to find out what the hell it is" I explain to myself, pulling my shirt off, "Oh. My. God!" I shouted worriedly

"I have wings!" I exclaim. I spin and look in the mirror again, and sure enough, there are two white pearly wings attached onto my back, I gasp, flexing the muscles in my back and the wings open, about 13 feet wide each side, they fit right into my spine.

Suddenly I want to fly, to be free. I smile in amazement.

I try flexing my muscles again and my wings flap, it's a huge bathroom so I manage to hover a little bit off the floor.

"If this gets out people are going to bombard me" I tell myself and I land again, somehow managing to fold my wings again, the slide back between my shoulder blades, hidden from view unless you're right behind me.

I pull my shirt back on just as the bell goes, great Biology. Let's hope nothing else surprising happens today.

**********************************************

Edwards POV

Today was going to be like any other day apart from the fact that there was going to be a new student at school today.

Alice said she would be different. But she wouldn't say why.

"Alice will you just tell us" Emmet whined

"Nope, I will not spoil the surprise" She giggled

We all got in our chosen cars. Myself, Alice, Jasper in my silver Volvo and Rosalie and Emmet in her red BMW.

We drove to school in the perfect weather. Well perfect for us anyway. Overcast with no rain.

We arrived at school and parked in our usual spaces. Alice quickly jumped out of the car and stared at the entrance to the car park.

I got out of the car and looked in the same direction. Nothing. Then I looked into her mind to see a vision of a short girl with a hat and sunglasses on getting out of a blue mini cooper.

Nothing odd about that. But the girl looked different. She was somehow very captivating.

"Alice--"I was cut off as a blue mini cooper drove into the parking lot.

The car parked across from us. The driver sat inside for a few minutes and then opened the door and stepped out.

It was the girl from Alice's vision. She was short, at around 5 foot tall and wore three quarter jeans with red converse. She also had on a blue Superman hoody which was accompanied with a black baseball hat that showed very little of what appeared to be short white hair. She also wore sunglasses that covered her eyes even though the sun wasn't out.

She looked towards us and instantly reached up and put both hands on the side of her head as if trying to block something out.

It looked as if she was going to collapse but then she stood up straight and shook her head.

She then proceeded to remove her hat and run a hand through her short white hair.

But the sunglasses stayed on.

She quickly looked back towards us and smiled. Then she walked into the building with what appeared to be inhuman speed.

"Alice, what is she?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find out sooner or later."

-------------------

Later at lunch we saw the mysterious girl again sat alone at a table. She was looking around the cafeteria.

Then Jessica Stanley sat next to her and they started chatting about where the girl was from and what her name was.

Jessica was just getting the latest gossip. The girl I now believed to be called Louise looked around the cafeteria again. When she saw us she stopped and stared. Then Jessica started filling her in on the Cullen's.

When Jessica finished by saying Esme couldn't have children we all nearly ran at her, but Louise had already stood up and started to defend a woman she didn't even know.

She looked over to us again and then something odd happened because she grabbed the side of her head with both hands and shut her eyes tightly as if she was in pain.

Jessica went over to see if she was alright, Louise told her she was ok, but she clearly wasn't.

She put her hand on her back and when she brought her hand in front of her, there was a beautiful white fledgling feather in her hand.

All five of us were staring at her. She looked up at us and then ran out of the room.

Strange.

Just then the bell went. Time for Biology.

Louise's POV

I walked into Biology and gave my slip to the teacher to sign. He then sent me to the only seat left in the class; unfortunately the seat was next to the bronze haired boy from the cafeteria. This was going to be fun I thought to myself. As I thought this the boy looked up at me, I could feel something in my mind but did not know what it was.

I sat down and began to concentrate on getting rid of this rather unpleasant feeling in my head, after a few minutes it was completely gone. The bronze haired boy then looked at me with a frown on his face. I tried to think of a snide comment but couldn't come up with anything good enough so I simply said. "Are you just going to stare at me for the entire lesson, or are you going to be polite and just ask me whatever is bothering you"

There was a look of complete shock on his face and for a moment he seemed completely lost for words. Once he had regained composure he began to open his mouth but no words came out.

Screw this I thought I better introduce myself.

"My name is Louise Jayne Moody, I recently moved here from England" As I said this he relaxed and began to try and speak again.

"I...I'm Edward Cullen, its nice to meet you Louise"

"You can call me Lou or LJ if you want, I don't mind, my name can be a bit of a mouthful" He then smiled at me with a beautiful crooked smile to reveal brilliantly white teeth, as I saw them more images of him and his family came into my head.

It was as if my brain was screaming at me to run and get away from him as fast as possible. Only then did I remember my new found body part and the feather that was in my hand. I looked into his eyes and was about to explain why I had a feather when all of a sudden I realized what my mind was trying to tell me.

He was a vampire. My eyes widened in shock at my sudden realization. Crap. I was sat right next to a blood sucking vampire, but yet I felt completely safe, the only problem was from my mind screaming the words VAMPIRE, RUN, NOW at me. I managed to ignore this voice and smiled at the bronze haired vampire; I then looked back to the front and began to pay attention to the lesson.

The bell rang after an hour of having to endure the vampire's gaze, as soon as I heard it ring I grabbed my bag and practically sprinted to the door. I was outside and in my car before the rest of the school had even come to terms with the ringing of the bell.

My car was my only love and every time I was inside it I felt at peace with the world, I could forget everything that happened. I could forget my wings, I could forget the group of vampires and I could sit inside my Mini Cooper S and play my music full blast.

I had not realized it but I had been clutching the sides of my head and had my eyes shut tight. I slowly opened my eyes and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and I could feel the sheer power running through the car.

I looked across to the other side of the parking lot to find the group of five vampires stood next to a silver Volvo and a jeep. They were all staring at me. I just smiled and nodded.

I put my foot on the peddle and began driving down the small Forks road at over 100 mph. I didn't even think a mini could go that fast. I then parked the car in the driveway of my house. The house was in the middle of the forest surrounding Forks; I had been told that my only neighbours were over 3 or 4 miles away. The house I had chosen to live in was the best house I had ever seen by far. It was three stories tall and was anybodies dream home. It had 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. What I would need that many bedrooms for I would never know, but it was always nice to be prepared in case any visitors came.

I walked straight into the house and locked the door behind me. After I had had a bite to eat I headed into the houses largest bathroom. I did not bother to take my shirt off; I simply willed my new found wings out. I felt my skin rip; the ripping was too painful for words to describe. I suppose the more I used my wings the less painful it would become. I had collapsed on the floor and was gasping for breath. I stood up and looked in the mirror; my short white hair was even more of a mess than usual. There was no point in brushing it; it would just look the same as before.

My wings were truly magnificent, maybe they have something to do with my violet eyes. I took of my sunglasses that would normally hide my eyes. I looked in the mirror again…What the hell am I?

Maybe the vampires would know, after all it was not fair me knowing their secret without letting them know about mine.

I looked towards the open balcony door, I suddenly felt an overwhelming need to jump off the balcony and be free. Freedom had always been my dream. Without thinking about what I was doing I ran as fast as possible at the door and jumped.

I could feel the wind against my face. I flexed my muscles and my wings flapped lifting me up into the air and above the high trees.

FANTASTIC!!

I was flying….FLYING….ME. Ha-ha. Brilliant.

I was smiling ear to ear. I had never been so happy in my life. I looked down and realised I could see everything, every tiny insect and every microscopic creature. Not only could I see everything I could hear everything. This truly was fantastic.

I then realized I was going in the wrong direction. The Cullen's house was in the opposite direction. I turned around and started flapping my wings even harder going as fast as I could.

It began to rain. I flew even faster so that I wouldn't egt anymore soaked than I already am.

Wow.

This is FANTASTIC. This day was just getting better and better.

Next stop the Cullen's house.

***************************************

**Let me know if you think I should continue this or not. Please give me Reviews. I don't care if they are insults just give me feedback.**

**Ta very much**

**DeB-muggle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews ans stuff. I love you all.  
****It might take me longer to update next time because school work comes first and I have exams coming up.**

**Disclaimer-Sadly twilight is not mine, it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

*****************************************************************************

I didn't actually know where the Cullen's house was, all I knew was that it was in this general direction.

The rain was getting harder and I was beginning to get soaked.

Ok LJ, you have a choice here, either get soaking wet and freeze to death or land and walk under the cover of the tree's. I decided to land and walk the rest of the way, it would give me time to clear my head and think about my current situation.

I landed on the ground and listened for a sign that anybody was near by. All I could hear was the rain and the rustling of the trees. I began to walk in the direction of the Cullen's house, soon my walk turned into a run and then the run turned into inhuman speed.

Since when have I been able to run this fast...and how in the hell am I not running into a tree.

This day truelly couldn't get any better. Brilliant.

All of a sudden I heard a noise close by. I stopped abruptly and knelt down into a protective crouch.

Whatever was making the noise was only about 15 feet infront of me. Maybe I should go and see if its friend or foe.

I slowly made my way forward ready to attack if I would have to. A figure jumped over me and landed softly behind me and growled.

I turned quickly and growled back, when I noticed who it was I stopped and stood up straight brushing any dirt from my already soaking wet clothes.

Hang on, did I just growl, since when was I so animalistic.

The figure then stood up and smiled at me politley.

"Can I help you with anything Alice?"

Alice looked at me and let out a laugh that sounded like bells.

"I think I should be asking you that Louise, don't you?"

"You can call me LJ. I was on my way to ask your family something......but I think I might leave it for a few days"

She walked towards me and linked her arm with mine.

"Why don't you go home and see if you can figure it out for yourself. By the way, do you never take those sunglasses off, I mean it is dark."

Now she was just confusing me. How would I figure it out by myself, its not like I can ask myself what I am and then answer my own question. If I already knew the answer then I wouldn't be here in the pouring rain talking to a vampire.

"I need the glasses to hide my eyes......they are a very unusual colour."

Maybe I should just go home and sleep on it.

I took my arm from Alice and then stepped back so that she was stood infront of me. Then I opened my wings and took off into the night sky. I watched as Alices eyes widened in shock and suprise at the sight of my wings.

"See you at school tomorow Alice"

I laughed as I flew away, leaving Alice with a rather puzzled yet amused expression.

I flew home as fast as possible and landed on the balcony I had previously jumped from. I closed my wings and had a shower, when I got out I looked into the mirror and noticed something on my shoulder and arm that hadn't been there before. I looked down at my arm to see a beautiful tattoo. It was truly mesmerising. The pattern was breathtaking, words couldn't describe how beautiful it was. **(A/N-link to the tattoo is on my profile)**

I put a baggy t-shirt on and then got into my bed.

I was asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

I didn't usually have dreams, but I was that state of mind.

All of a sudden a women with long flowing blonde hair appeared. She was wearing a long white dress/gown and had white wings on her back. She looked so familiar, but I knew that I hadn't seen this women before in my life. Well if I had I couldn't remember her.

The woman smiled a very warm smile, when she began to speak it sounded as if it were the beauty of a million angels.

"It has been a while since we have met my child. I suppose you don't remember me"

So I had met this women. I shook my head in response to her question.

"My name is Elizabeth, I am your mother"

"How can you be my mother, she died giving birth. I am an orphan, nothing can change that. My father never wanted anything to do with me, why should you. This is impossible. If you are my mother then why aren't you dead?"

"My child I am an angel, your father is human. He was my charge at the time. He was my soulmate, but it is against the rules. I gave birth to you and was the forced to return here. Then he was in that accident, if I had been there then he would still be alive today. I miss him very much."

At this point tears were running down my face. She couldn't be my mother. She was dead.

"Is this why all this crazy stuff is happening to me?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"I have been sent here to tell you that on your 18th birthday you will gain your full powers and then you will be given your first charge"

Woah, hang on a minute. What did she just say.

"So you, my mother, are telling me that the day after tomorow I will be a fully fledged angel and I will also be given someone to protect."

"Yes, thats pretty much it. But you will also gain some new powers such as you can shape shift into anything you want and you can also protect your mind from attack. You will not however have the full powers of an angel as your father is human. You won't be able to run as fast as me and you also will lack the ability to read minds and you will not be able to heal as fasta normal angels."

"Great...is there anything else I should know?"

The women who claimed to be my mother lookedthoughtful for a moment and then looked at me.

"You will become immortal and will forever be 18, you also wont be able to have children because you are so different. The change will leave you very weak for the next few days. So try not to get into trouble because you might get hurt and be too weak to fight back. That is all Louise. I will be in your dreams a bit for the next week or so, you need to be trained."

At that she ran over to the dream me and hugged my tightly.

"I am so very proud of you. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't checked on you. I love you, now be careful"

"Don't worry. I will be fine. Love ya mum."

With that she kissed me lightly on the head and I woke up to see the sun shining through my window. She was right I did feel weak.

I was so tired I couldn't even be bothered to get out of bed.

"Come on LJ, school. You can't stay here all day and sleep"

I groaned as I sat up in bed and slowly pulled myself towards the wardrobe. Maybe I will just wear jeans and a t-shirt today.

I pulled out a pair of expensive but well worn jeans and put them on. I then proceeded to put a short sleeved black t-shirt on and threw a jacket on over the top.

On the way out of the house I put my sunglasses on to cover my violet eyes and then walked to the garage to drive my mini cooper to school.

The drive was so tiring. When I got there I sat in the car for about ten minutes. Damn change.

I got out of the car and saw the Cullens looking at me. I waved half heartedly and then practically dragged myself to my first lesson.

The first half of the day went by quickly. At the begining of lunch Alice practically bounced up to me and asked if I would like to sit with her and her family at lunch.

Me being too tired to think straight agreed.

I walked over to the Cullens table and sat down. I looked down at my tray of food disgustingly and pushed it away. When I looked up I saw that they were all looking at me.

Edward looked worried while Rosalie seemed to be staring daggers at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Are you alright LJ?"

I turned my full attention on Edward. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired and I feel a bit ill. But otherwise I'm fine"

He seemed to relax bit, but he still looked rather worried.

I felt as if I was going to fall asleep any minute when all of a sudden I felt tap on my shoulder. I turned round to find Mike Newton stood with his sleeves rolld up and looking very red in the face.

I stood up groggily and looked him staight in the eye.

"What do you want Mike?"

"I'd like you to apologise to Jessica."

Oh God I had almost forgotten about my little outburst yesterday.

"She doesn't deserve an apology, she shouldn't be gossiping about other people. The Cullens might be adopted, but at least they have someone. Do you know what its like growing up with no one, I bet you don't because you have parents. Well let me tell you something Newton. My mum died in child birth, my dad then died a couple months later in a car accident. I grew up in an orphanage. Nobody wanted me, I had no one, no friends, no family, NOTHING! When they let me out last year for a day on my birthday, do you know what I did......I ran. And now here I am. All alone. But at least I escaped. I know what its like, so don't you dare go asking me to apologise because like I said, she doesn't deserve one!!"

By this point everyone in the room had turned to look at me. Mike looked as if he was going to punch me. Jessica was stood behind him looking totally gob smacked.

"Apologise now. I don't think you want a broken nose--"

He was cut off as I somehow found the strength to raise my fist and punch him in the face. As I did so I heard a snap as his nose broke. I then proceeded to to grab his shoulder and bring my knee up to connect with his stomach. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"I told you Newton, I'm not aplogising, she has no right to gossip. Now tell your girlfriend that she should keep her nose out of it and also if you come near me again, you wont be having any children."

The next thing I knew Jessica had reached up and grabbed at my sunglasses and yanked them off my face.

As soon as she did I shut my eyes. Then I opened them and they began to adjust to the light.

Everyone who could see my eyes gasped.

"No wonder you wear those glasses, freak"

I immediatly turned around to face the Cullens who were looking at me in shock. As soon as they saw my eyes they gasped. Even Rosalies expression changed to one of shock and curiosity from her usual glare.

I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could to my car. I was still exhausted from the change and the fight with Mike had taken it all out of me. Just as I reached my car blackness over took me and I collapsed onto the hard, wet pavement.

The last thing I remembered was seeing Edward and few other Cullens running towards me.

"Edward......help..."

Those were my last words before all I could see was black.

********************************************************************

**I know this chapter isn't as long. I'm sorry. Now people I need feedback. Good or bad I don't care. Tell me if you like the plot so far and I also want to know where you think the plot should go.**

**Ta very much**

**Deb-muggle**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really really really really sorry about how long it has taken me to update. I have been really busy with school and exams and coursework. I'm really stressed out. Anyway, this is chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

***************************************************************************************

The last thing I remember was fainting on the wet concrete outside Fork's High School. So why do I feel so comfortable. The last time I checked the floor was harder than this. Or is it just me?

I still feel so weak from the stupid change. No body asked me if I wanted to be an angel. If only mum was here she could answer some of my questions.

Just as the thought crossed my mind she appeared.

"Hang on a minute, am I asleep or unconsious or something?"

"You are in hospital, unconsious. You should not have hurt that boy Louise" She looked at me with a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. But it was bound to happen sometime. And it was quite funny." At this she smiled and chuckeled slightly. She spread her arms out and I immediatly ran to her and hugged her. I thought I would never let go until she pulled away and kissed me on the head.

"I am very proud of you. You are handling this so well"

"I specialize in handling difficult situations. I either stay and face it or run, like I did in the cafateria when Jessica pulled my glasses off."

"Clever" She laughed. I pulled away and spun in a circle randomly.

"So, I'm in hospital. How did I manage to get from my car to the hospital?"

"Your friends, the Cullens, brought you here."

That doesn't make much sense. Why would the Cullens help me. Its not like we're the best of friends or anything. Odd. My mother grabbed my hand and took me out of my day dream.

"I am also here to tell you that the council have decided not to give you a charge yet. They want to see how you react to becoming half angel. I'm sorry but I will have to go. The next time you sleep we will meet again. Goodbye little one."

"Bye mum. Cya soon." She kissed the top of my head and then she was gone and I was left alone inside my own had until I could be bothered to wake up.

I might as well rest for a bit. Get the whole change thing out of my system.

* * *

I woke up the next day. I opened my eyes to a very unfarmiliar sight. What appeared to be Edward Cullen was stood next to my bed with his eyes fixed on me. Why the hell would Edward Cullen be with me in hospital.

Just then a doctor walked in the room. He was very young and was drop dead gorgeous. Since when were doctors this good looking. If I had known this I would have broken a bone a long time ago.

The doctor looked towards Edward and said something very fast. I should have been able to hear it. But given my current situation I could only make out a few words that meant nothing to me at all.

Then he looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Dr Cullen. Are you alright Miss Moody? Do you need anything?"

Ok not only was his face gorgeous but his voice was heavenly. But he was nothing compared to the God stood on the other side of me.

"I'm fine at the moment. When will I be able to go home?"

He chuckled slightly. "You will be able to leave as soon as you are able to get up and walk around."

As soon as he said this I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Great can I go?"

To prove I was fine I jumped off the bed and walked around the room a bit.

"Well, you seem to be fine. So yes I see no harm in you leaving."

I smiled at him and then turned to Edward, he flashed a dazzling smile at me.

It took me a few minutes to regain focus. Wow. Talk about trying to make me faint again.

"Thank you Edward for your help. I believe it was you that helped me here"

"Well, if it wasn't for Alice I wouldn't have known. So you should really be thanking Alice. I took your car back to your house so would you like me to drive you home?"

I couldn't say no, he would get suspicious.

"Sure. You can drive me home if you want."

He gave me another dazzling smile. Just the did I remember Dr Cullen was in the room. I turned to face him.

"Thank you Dr Cullen for your help as well."

"It was no problem Miss Moody and please call me Carlisle"

"Only if you call me LJ"

He smiled at me and then gave me some forms to fill out. I sat on the hospital bed with Edward while I filled them in. I could clearly smell his scen from where I sat. It was total bliss sat next to him.

No. Stop thinking about him that way LJ. He's a vampire. You don't want that kind of attention from the council if you start to fall in love with a freaking vampire.

Once I had finished filling in the forms I handed them to Carlisle and the set off out of the hospital with Edward. I hate hospitals. I'll be glad to see the back of this place.

Just as we were walking through reception Alice seemed to materialize next to me. It was so unexpected. I literally jumped two foot into the air.

"Alice you scared me half to death. The least you could do is give me some warning"

She giggled in a way only Alice can and then hugged me.

"Good to see you too LJ. Nice eyes by the way"

"I told you they were an unusual colour didn't I. I belive I have you to thank for getting me to the hospital"

She pulled away laughed. We continued to walk to the hospital exit.

Edward's silver volve was parked right outside the hospital doors. He opened the passenegr door for me to let me in. I thanked him and started to get into the car, I was half way in the car when I saw a little girl walk in to the middle of the road. I could see the car going at full speed straight at her.

I felt Alice try and grab my arm, but it was too late I was determined, my mind was set. I pushed past Edward and ran. Alice and Edward were right behind me.

I was running as fast as possible without making anyone suspicious of what I was.

The car was so close to the girl, I thought I wouldn't make it. The car was going so fast and the girl was stood totally oblivious to the danger she was in.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, I just kept on running with Edward and Alice still behind me.

When I reached the little girl I pushed her out of the way and saw as she fell to the ground next to the pavement. I looked to my right hand side and froze suddenly as I realised the car was still heading this way. I might have saved the girl but I hadn't stopped the car.

Before my body could even respond to this sudden realisation the car had rammed into my side. I had never felt so much pain. I heard the car slam the brakes on and skid to a stop.

I couldn't help the scream that ripped through my mouth and seemed to shake my entire fram.

I was just in so much pain. Edward and Alice were knelt next to me.

"Edward...is the....girl...is she...alright?" I could barley breathe, let alone talk.

"The girl has cut her knee from the fall, but she'll live"

I smiled to myself and then attempted to get up. As I did so I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my back and leg.

"Don't move Louise. Carlisle will be here in a minute. We can take you back inside."

I couldn't focus on anything for to long. "Don't worry, I'll be fine...I always am" Even saying the sentence made me cringe at the very clear lie that was present.

I could hear voices all around me, I couldn't tell what anyone was saying until I heard a woman next to me. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my daughter. I don't know what I'd do without her"

"Don't...worry about...it. Just glad I...could help"

The woman appeared to be crying. I couldn't really tell everything was so blurry. Then a pale blonde man entered my fiield of vision.

I could feel cold hands lifting me off the ground and onto what seemed to be a stretcher. The next thing I knew I was back in the hospital.

Carlisle was shouting instructions at the many people around him. I felt something go into my arm, a few seconds later I went totally numb.

"Louise, where does it hurt?"

"I can't feel...anything."

The next thing I knew The room was spinning and then everything went dark and I felt no more.

* * *

Edward POV

As soon as Alice had seen the vision we had both tried to stop Louise. But it was too late. She was already running as fast as humanly possible.

Alice and I were both running after her, but no matter how fast we went nothing would stop her from reaching the little girl that was currently in the middle of the road.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she pushed the girl out of the way and then stood frozen infront of the oncoming car. She turned to face the car and then it hit her side and heard a number of her bones break as it did so.

We both knelt down at her side. She looked as if she was in so much pain.

"No. Louise. Alice we need to help her. Go and get Carlisle."

Louise then looked me in the eye, her eyes were such an amazing colour. I couldn't help but stare into them.

"Edward...is the...girl...is she...alright?"

She was so determined to save the little girl, and at such a price.

"The girl cut her knee from the fall, but she'll live."

Louise smiled and then looked around at all the people. This girl would be a mystery, I couldn't read her mind and she smelled wonderful. But the smell didn't make me want to kill her, it made me want to _be_ with her.

She then tried to get up from her current position, but stopped at a sudden jolt of pain.

"Don't move Louise. Carlisle will be here in a minute. We can take you back inside."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine...I always am" She cringed as she said the sentence. She knew it was a lie as much as I did. The child's mother managed to push trough the crowd and stood next to Louise.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my daughter. I don't know what I'd do without her"

"Don't...worry about...it. Just glad I...could help"

The woman was crying, she was so grateful. _That woman saved my child, how can I ever repay her. _Those must be the thoughts of the girls mother.

Carlisle appeared next to me at that moment. "Edward, Alice told me what happened. We need to get her into the hospital."

Myself and Carlisle lifted her up gently and placed her on the stretcher that Carlisle had brought with him.

Louise was rushed into the hospital, as soon as she was inside the building she was surrounded by doctors and nurses.

Maybe we could save her with venom if all else failed. Alice took my hand._ Don't worry Edward, I'm sure that she will be alright._

"Don't lie Alice. We don't know for sure." I let go of Alices hand and followed Louise to the medical room.

I heard Carlisle shouting instructions at the people around him but I wasn't really listening. I just kept watching Louise.

Carlisle walked up to her and asked her where she was hurt.

"I can't feel...anything" The only thing I could hear was her heartbeat. It was the only thing keeping me san at the moment.

Then everything went quiet. There was no beating heart. She wasn't moving. There was nothing we could do. Venom couldn't bring her back from the dead and medicine just seemed useless now.

She was gone. There was nothing we could do.

Nothing

Carlisle looked up at me. _I'm sorry Edward. There is nothing we can do._

I felt Alice place her hand on my shoulder. "Her family will take care of her now Edward"

"Did you not hear her the other day Alice. She has no one. Louise was an orphan. No family, no nothing. Who will go to her funeral. What will become of her Alice?"

She looked as if she would cry. But the tears would never fall, they never could fall.

"I don't know Edward. I just don't know"

The door to the room opened and her lfieless form passed us as it was wheeled away to the hospital morgue.

I had to get out of here as soon as possible. I turned and ran.

* * *

Louise POV

I was in so much pain. And then, it stopped. The pain just disappeared. I couldn't tell where I was. The last thing I remembered was being hit by the car and then being rushed into the hospital.

Then what happened? Am I unconsious again?

"Louise!"

I turned towards the voice of my mother. "I am so happy your alright......Well considering what just happened anyway."

"Yeh about that. What happened, where am I?"

"I'm so sorry. The impact of the car caused some internal bleeding. If you weren't half angel you would be dead forever. But thank goodness your not dead......for too long"

Dead for too long. Am I dead. What, I'm so confused. What the hell is happening.

"Angels have a way of cheating death. And you are immortal. You should be 'dead' for about twelve to sixteen hours."

"Great. I'm dead, yet not dead. Makes so much sense."

"Yes, but what you did Louise. It was totally selfless. The council are so impressed that you gave your life for that little girl. They have decided to give you your charge."

I walked up to her and sat on the floor beneath me. "So, who is my charge?"

"Your charge is a family of seven. I believe you know them. They are the Cullens. They are in grave danger. But we don't know what the danger is yet. We believe it to be other vampires--"

"Hang on. You do know that the Cullens are vampires right?"

"Yes, but since they are 'vegetarian' we treat them with the same respect as humans. You will be waking up soon anyway. The next time I have a charge I will come and visit. See you in the flesh"

I hugged her and then she was gone.

I suddenly felt very cold and began to get pins and needles in my arms and legs.

All of a sudden I jolted upright with a sharp intake of breath and hit my head on something above me.

"Crap. What the hell was that" I seem to be in somekind of metal container. It was very clostraphobic. Ahhh! Where the hell are my clothes!!

It was freezing in here. There was a draft coming in near mt feet so I began to kick at the metal surface. It began to loosen and then It eventually broke away. Thank you new found strength.

I slid out and then noticed some clothes on a chair at the other side of the room. I put them on and was on my way out when I saw some paperwork on the desk in the middle of the room. It read:

_DEATH CERTIFICATE  
NAME: LOUISE JAYNE MOODY  
AGE: 18  
ADDRESS: UNKOWN  
CAUSE OF DEATH: CAR ACCIDENT  
FAMILY: NONE_

_SIGNED: DR C CULLEN_

I picked it up, folded it and placed it in my pocket. "Won't be needing that anymore"

With that sorted I casually walked out of the room and continued to the stairs. I walked to the top of the building and walked out onto the roof.

It was night and overcast. Perfect weather for flying. I opened my wings walked to the very edge and then jumped. I hurtled towards the floor and then pulled up at the last second. I _loved_ flying.

I had better go home and sleep. I will go to the Cullens tomorow and explain everything.

**********************************************************

**Thank you everybody for being so patient. I made this a bit longer since I haven't been updating in a while. Please review people and give me ideas for future chapters because I have total writers block. Tell me what you think I don't care if you hate it, just give me feedback.**

**Ta very much**

**Deb-muggle**


	4. Chapter 4

**You have no idea how truly sorry I am. It seems to take me ages to update. You people need to review my story though, I have total writers block on whats gonna happen next. Send me ur ideas PLEASE, I BEG YOU, SEND ME YOUR IDEAS.  
Anyway.......  
Disclaimer-I do not own twilight, i wish i did, a girl can dream right.  
***************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than the previous day. Well that was to be expected I had been dead, so i was bound to feel better. Sorry, I'm getting off track. Now what am I doing today.

1. Have shower.  
2. Burn Death Certificate.  
3. Get food.  
4. Tell the Cullens what you are and why your not dead anymore.  
5. Hope that you come home in one piece.

Todays going to be so much fun. Not. How the hell am I going to tell them that I'm half freaking Angel. I pushed these thought out of my mind and got out of bed. I slowly walkedto my bathroom and slipped into the shower. The hot water would probably burn any other human, but I could fel my muscles slowly relax one at a time.

I got out and looked in the mirror. I looked like my usual self, apart from the tattoo, which I was getting used to. Maybe I should practise my shapeshifting power. Who should I be first.........I know.  
I clicked my fingers and watched as my body slowly changed to look like Rosalie Cullen. I looked down and apparently I can change he appearence of my clothes as well becasue instaed of the towel that was wrapped around me a moment ago, there was now a beautiful designer top with a pair of light skinny jeans.

"Impressive" My voice even sounded like hers. Creepy.

I changed back into my normal self and then walked back into my bedroom. I put a simple pair of dark jeans on and my black baggy hoody. I pulled my death certificate out of the back pocket of the trousers I was wearing yesterday. It was wierd knowing that I was dead yesterday and yet here I stand.

Hang on. If the town thinks I'm dead that means I have to change my appearance before I go and buy some more food.

I walked back into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. What should I look like. I changed my hair so that it was long and black, I also changed the shape of my face and made it so that I was a few inchs taller. I couldn't change my eye colour, so I put my sunglasses on over my violet eyes.

"I think I'm ready" As if on cue my stomach growled loudly.

I ran out of the house and locked the door. I'll have to use a different car. I got into my black Rolls Royce Phantom. It was one of my most prized possesions, it was so prized because it was one of the most expensive things I had bought. I started the car and slowly drove out of my garage and onto the rather long driveway.

I looked into the side mirror and caught something moving from the trees and into my front garden. I'm not even sure if I saw anything. _You're just seeing things Louise, don't get all worked up over nothing._

I arrived at the nearest store and parked my car outside. I felt a number of eyes follow me into the store. I bought enough food to last me a few days and then paid for it. The women behind the counter kept looking at me with questioning eyes every so often.

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you before" The women seemed slightly nervous at my presence. I sent her a warm smile and she seemed to instantly relax.

"I just moved here. A long lost relative of mine recently died here and I am here to pay my last respects."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I syour relative the women who saved that young girl the other day?" Her eyes seemed to show pity towards me. I always hated pity. But I could tell the womans heart was in the right place.

"Yes. It was very selfless of her. She will be missed dearly." The woman nodding and smiled sadly at me. I paid for my food and walked back to my car. When I got outside I saw that it was surrounded by people. One boy had his face practically stuck to the side window trying to see through the tinted windows.

"Hey!! Get Your face off my car or you will be paying for it to be cleaned!!"

The boy looked at me with wide eyes. "This is your car?!?"

"No. Its my fairy god mothers car. Of course its my car you twit"

He held out his hand to me."I'm Jacob Black. Can you give me a lift back home. I have no way to get there?"

I knew he was just using me so he could get a lift in the car, but I was feeling genourus today.

"Sure. Hop in." He looked at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes the size of saucers. "Don't just stand there, get in"

I got in the drivers seat and instantly cringed away from the boy. He smelled like wet dog but a million times worse. What the hell was this kid.

"Where do you live?"

"I live on the reservation at La Push" Great just where I wanted to go. La Push was similar to the kennels only the dogs were bigger and had one hell of a temper. Jacob Black must be a shape shifter. Thats why he smelled so bad.

When we reached the reservation jake got out of the car and walke over to the trees and started to walk away. I got out and followed him. "Where the hell are you going?!?!"

He turned towars me and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by six rather large men. One stepped forward and looked at me with calculating eyes. "Hello. I am Sam Uley. What are you doing here leech?!?"

"Did you just call me a leech!"

"I'm sorry do you prefer bloodsucker or vampire?" He growled at me.

"I am no vampire, mutt!"I leant down into a crouch ready to attack if I had to. Sam started to shake with anger along with a number of the others surrounding me.

"Then what are you?!?"

"I believe you have a treaty with the vampires in the area. If you like you can call a meeting and we can meet and discuss this in a civilised way."

He seemed to consider it and then he looked at me and nodded. "Very well. We will hold a meeting here tonight. Be at the treaty line at around eleven tonight."

"Very well." All of a sudden a boy behind me jumped at me and phased. He was stood growling in front of me.

"Two can play at that game dog." I changed my appearance to match that of a wolf but five times the size of the one infront of me.

I growled menacingly. H e seemed to falter for a moment and he looked quite scared. I snarled at him and he seemed to back away from me.

"Paul. Stop this at once"

I turned back to Sam and shifted back to my previous form.

"Don't under estimate me" With that I ran back to my car and drove home. I changed back to my original self and drove as fast as possible in my car.

When I got home I prepared some food and ate in silence. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

***************************************************************************************

Edward POV

Louise's death had caught me completly off guard. It was so unexpected. I was such a coward for running, but I just couldn't take it. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so atattched to a fragile human. I would never hear the end of this from Rosalie.

I was currently sat in my room listening to some music. I couldn't find the strength to do anything else. I listened as Carlisle's car came down the drive. His thought's seemed frantic and worried.

_Edward I need to speak with you._

I stood up and ran downstairs to Carlisle. "What is it Carlisle?"

"Louise's body is gone. I went into the morgue this morning and found the door kicked off its hinges and her body, clothes and death certificate were gone. It makes no sense Edward. The door was opened from the inside."

"So either someone has opened it and made it look as if someone broke out or Louise might still be alive. But thats impossible, she can't be alive."

_There is no other explanation son._

I walked past Carlisle and ran out of the house in the direction of Louise's house. When I got there I saw a tall black haired girl with sunglasses walk out of the house and leave the garage in a black rolls royce phantom. Maybe they are related. But she said she had no family.

This is all so confusing. I jumped from the trees and landed in her front garden. I walked over the the house and jumped up to the open window. It looked like it was her bedroom. There was only one picture in the room and it appeared to be her parents from before she was born.

The black haired woman was a mystery. I continued to walk around the house. When I came back up to the bedroom a piece of paper on the bed caught my eye.

I picked it up and saw that it was Louise's death certificate. How did it end up here. Maybe the woman stole it. But why would she do that. I stood there holding the death certificate in my hand for some time. A couple of hours passed before I heard a car coming down the drive. I quickly put the certificate back where I had found it and jumped out of the room. When I alnded I saw the girl just as she walked through the door. I could have sworn I saw Louise's short white hair.

It couldn't be. I passed it off as my imagination and ran back home.

When I got home everyone was gathered in the living room. I looked into Carlisle's mind. _Why would the wolves want to call a meeting. We have done nothing wrong...._

"What? When are we going for a meeting with the wolves?"

Carlisle turned to me and thought _They want to see us tonight at the treaty line at eleven. They wouldn't say why though._

"Alice can you see anything?" I asked my sister. She didn't look like half the person she was yesterday.

"No. I can see up to when we arrive and then it goes fuzzy. Its different though because I can see an animal that seems different. Its so wierd and its as if it's watching us---"

She was cut off as she went into a vision.

_There was a black panther with violet eyes sat in the trees at the La Push treaty line. It was watching our every move. All of a sudden it jumped down and changed into a person with dark jeans and a hoody on. The hoody covered her face so that we couldn't see her. She walked over to us and nodded her head in greeting. Then the wolves showed up._

That was when the vision went fuzzy.

"Who was that girl Alice?"

"I have no idea. She must be a shape shifter. That must be the reason for the meeting."

For the rest of the night we just sat around and talked about the girl and what the meeting might be about. At half ten we all got into our cars and set off for the treaty line. I couldn't wait to see what the meeting was about.

******************************************************************************

Louise's POV

I decided to run to the treaty line in an animal form. I walked outside and shifted into a black panther. As soon as the change was over I turned my body to face the treaty line and ran. Running was so exhilerating. But not as good as flying. Flying was amazing.

I ran for what seemed like forever, but it had only been a matter of minutes. I stopped at what I believed to be the treaty line and sat in a tree. I watched as the Cullens arrived in their cars.

They all got out and Alice and Edward looked straight at me. I jumped down and shifted back into my normal self. But my hood was up on my hoody to keep myself hidden from the vampires eyes. I nodded in their direction and then turned my head towards the direction I could hear the wolves coming form.

I smiled to myself "This should be interesting"

All the Cullens heads snapped in my direction and looked at me. "What? It is going to be interesting."

I heard Edward laugh softly behind me. I practically melted at the sound. Jasper must have noticed because he smiled to himself. The wolves had arrived. Three had gone into the trees to change back into themselves and put some clothes on. Sam, Jacob and another boy walked out of the trees.

"Sam. Good to see you again."

He looked at me "It is good to see you have come to our meeting.....I'm sorry whats your name?"

All eyes seemed to be on me. "That is not important at the moment. This meeting was called to discuss why I am here. So, shall we move on to the matter at hand."

"Very well. Cullens, this meeting has been called to discuss what will happen now that there is another creature in the area."

Carlisle looked at me "What exactly are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am half human, half angel. I'm immortal as of my eighteenth birthday. Which was the other day. I have a number of powers including shape shifting into anything, a mental shield, I am fast, strong and have heightned senses. I can get injured but I will heal, I actually died on my birthday, but here I am. I can also fly, I have wings. Sounds crazy doesn't it. I'm in Forks to protect my new charges from attack. I don't know how long I will be here but...well, thats pretty much it."

Everyone was looking at me in total shock.

Sam began to speak "So who are you protecting?"

"That is between me and my charges. I have no intention of harming you and your pack Sam. But go near them and you will suffer."

One of the wolves behind him growled at me. It appeared to be Paul.

"Temper temper Paul. We wouldn't want anything to happen now, would we."

This just seemed to spur him on. He stepped forward towards me. Sam turned to look at him and Paul instantly stepped back, but he didn't stop growling.

I could see Emmett leaning forward slightly ready to attack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Emmett" He seemed suprised by my comment and it took him a moment to regain himself.

Paul growled even louder. The next thing I knew Paul had launched himself at the Cullens. I shifted into my wolf form as fast as possible and dived for Paul. He yelped in suprise as I pinned him to the ground. I kicked him back towards Sam and shifted back into my normal self.

I was still crouched on the floor ready to attack.

"I said if anybody attacked my charges they would suffer. Don't under estimate me. You need to learn to control your pack Sam."

Paul was still recovering from my attack. I stood up and as I did so my hood fell down revealing my face.

"Louise?"

I heard Edwards voice behind me. He sounded relieved yet frightned at the same time.

I turned to face him. Shock was written all over his face. "Hi Edward."

Alice had launched herself at me and I was forced into a crushing hug. "Okay Alice, some of us need air" I choked out.

"Sorry LJ."

"It's fine. Its good to see you too"

I turned back to Sam. "You don't need to change the treaty as long as you don't attack me or my charges. I wont attck you. Understood?"

They all nodded. I smiled at them. "Good good." I turned to face the Cullens. "You don't think you could give me a lift home do you?"

Edward was still in shock. But Carlisle was looking at me in wonder. "Of course. I have so many questions to ask you LJ."

With that all the Cullens got into their cars along with me. The pack was still stood in shock at the treaty line. This was the beginning of a beautiful freindship.

*************************************************************************************

**I have total writers block and I need help. PLEASE, I BEG YOU REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS. Press the button, you know you want to. XD**

**ta very much  
Deb-muggle**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**why does nobody review. sure you favourite it, but why don't you review. I need feedback.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, apart from Louise.**  
**Louise-You don't own me.  
me-Yes I do, now shut up.  
Louise-Yes Deborah.  
*************************************************************************************************

We drove back to the Cullen's house in a comfortable silence. But I could feel Edward staring at me; it was beginning to annoy me. I know he thought I was dead a couple of hours ago but I mean come on, get over it. Yes I'm alive; now move on with your life.

Carlisle was driving the car, at a very fast speed might I add, and he didn't even appear to be concentrating on the road. Every now and then he would look back to make sure I was still there. I was currently sat in the back seat of a black bmw between Edward and Alice. Esme and Carlisle were in the front of the car.

The comfortable silence we had been sitting in only moments ago had disappeared and had instead been replaced with a very tense kind of atmosphere.

"LJ, would you like me to drop you off at your house or would you like to come to our house?" Carlisle made me jump in my seat, but the conversation was welcome in this environment.

"I wouldn't want to intrude Carlisle and while there may be some important things I need to tell you, they can wait until tomorrow."

Esme turned to me and smiled "You wouldn't be intruding dear, and besides if you have something important to tell us then it would be better you telling us it now."

I couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious. "Well, if you insist"

"Please call me Esme"

"Only if you call me LJ, my full name is Louise Jayne, but I prefer LJ."

She smiled once more before turning back to face forwards. Edward was still staring at me. While Alice seemed to be bouncing in her seat. "My God, Alice calm down before you break something"

The bouncing seemed to decrease slightly but did not cease completely. When we arrived at the Cullen's house we stopped and got out of the cars. My face must have been a picture. The house was b-e-a-utiful. It looked very simple and yet very modern and screamed expensive.

"Your house is lovely." Esme turned to face me and smiled. "Thank you, I designed it"

I looked at her in total disbelief. "You designed this? It's brilliant." She smiled again and then continued towards the house.

We walked in and everyone seemed to move into the living room and sit down. I was still looking round in amazement. When I got over the beauty of the hose I walked towards the armchair and sat down facing everybody. They were all looking at me expectantly, apart from Rosalie who was more glaring at me as fi trying to say _'why should I be here, I don't really care'._

I looked at each one of them in turn and then took in a deep breathe. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you only half angel? Do you really have wings? Can you do anything else beside what you told us about? What do you have to tell us that is so important?" Carlisle started firing questions at me.

"Ok slow down. To answer your questions, yes, I do have wings; I don't know if I can do anything else yet. I am only half angel because my mother is an angel and my father was human. Normally angels can only have children with other angels but my mother found her soul mate in a human and was able to have a child with him. But not without consequences. She was forcibly taken away from him after I was born and my father died in a terrible 'accident' when I was a few months old. And also now because I am half human and half angel I am not able to bear children due to the fact that I am so different. Angels can't have children with humans and humans can't have children with angels. And I am one of only a few in my kind. There are very few half humans."

Towards the end of my little speech a tear escaped the corner of my eye and silently slid down the side of my face. I noticed Rosalie's expression immediately soften at my words. I quickly wiped away the tear and smiled at the Cullen family.

"Oh and my name is Louise Jayne Moody but you can call me LJ. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself."

Edward was still staring at me. "Edward why do you keep staring at me, it is very unnerving."

"I am trying to figure you out, you are very hard for me to read. I would also like to know why you didn't tell me you were immortal before you ran in front of the car to save the little girl."

"To be honest with you I honestly didn't know that I would come back to life" They all looked at me shocked. Rosalie was now looking at me with not only sympathy but total shock. "So you gave your life thinking that you would die to save someone you didn't know?"

I looked at her and nodded my head "Yeah. That's pretty much it in a nut shell."

"So what is this important news you have to tell us?" Carlisle seemed to be getting even more anxious as each word left his mouth.

I looked around nervously and took in a deep breathe before beginning. "You know how I said I was here to protect my charges; well angels are only normally here to protect humans from things like vampires, shape shifters and children of the moon. But I am here to protect you, because you choose to live off the blood of animals the council treats you in the same respect as any other human. So, I am you guardian angel. Any questions?"

Edward looked at me intently. "So if you are out guardian angel, what are you protecting us from?"

"I don't know. The council hasn't told me yet. To be honest I don't even think the council knows what I'm supposed to be protecting you from. So basically, I m going to be sticking around for a while--" I was cut off as Alice seemed to squeal from next to Jasper.

"We are so going shopping tomorrow. I won't take no for an answer."

As soon as the words left her mouth my face drained of all colour and a look of horror passed over my features. "B-but Alice I n-need to start my t-training. And I m-mean s-shopping isn't really m-my t-thing." I stuttered out the entire sentence.

"You can train next week and we can go shopping tomorrow. Whether you like it or not." Alice was being deadly serious; the look on her face was terrifying.

"I have a massive walk in wardrobe full of clothes and I have five cars and I have pretty much everything else I will ever need Alice. We don't need to go shopping."

She stood up and grabbed my wrist; she then proceeded to pull me outside. "I will be the judge of if you need any new clothes or not." All the Cullen's followed us out of the house.

"Fine. But I will fly there and you can all either run or take your cars. I don't mind. Just follow me." I stepped back from Alice and opened my wings.

"They were all staring at me wide eyed."Don't just stand there and stare at me. Come on." With that I pushed off from the ground and started to fly in the direction of my house. I could see the Cullen's running just behind me on the ground.

There was nothing better than flying. While flying I did a few tricks and weaved in and out of the trees.

"Show off!" I heard the family laugh at Emmett's comment.

"Whatever. I love flying to much to not show off."

They all laughed again. The rest of the journey was quite peaceful, at one point I even forgot that the Cullen's were there. The journey lasted about ten minutes. When we arrived I started to lean back in the air to slow myself down. My feet touched the ground and I folded my wings in, but still kept them folded behind my back.

I turned around to see all the Cullen's looking at not me, but my house. Carlisle walked forward and was followed by the rest of the Cullen's. I walked up to the front door and fumbled with my keys before opening the door.

"Well, are you coming in or not?"

"How did you come to acquire such a magnificent house?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, my grandparents on my father's side owned a very big record company. You may have heard of it. Roberts Records. The company is still in operation and since my father died I have been the rightful owner. I visited the main office when I first moved to America. There are studios all over the country that we own and don't use. I have been thinking about rejoining the company, but I have a new job at the moment, so that will have to wait."

They were yet again all looking at me with shocked expressions. "You own Robert Records. You must be a billionaire. They have handled so many big solo artists and bands." Emmett seemed to be gaining an even bigger smile as we entered the house.

"I do have quite a bit of money, but I only knew about it when I turned sixteen. That's when I made my plan to come over here and start work with the company. But I had to finish school first. And then you know the rest. I can take you to visit the head office if you want. It's in Seattle. I actually need to make a visit, so maybe I will go tomorrow before we go shopping."

Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Does that mean we are going shopping tomorrow?"

"I don't know you're the physic, you tell me. My wardrobe is in my bedroom which is upstairs and at the end of the corridor on the left hand side." Alice grabbed Rosalie and practically sprinted upstairs towards my wardrobe. I chuckled lightly before walking into my living room with everybody else. Once everybody had sat down I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea.

I sat down with my cup of tea and suddenly felt very British sitting in my posh house drinking tea. "How come I can't read your mind?"

Edwards question snapped me out of my thoughts suddenly and I looked at him in confusion. It took me a few moments but the realization suddenly dawned on me. "Oh, I have a mental shield. I can remove it if you want, but I would like my thoughts to remain private."

I slowly lowered my mental shield. _Edward, can you hear me? I feel like such an idiot. Mind you I am English and from the North West. Makes sense._

Edward laughed at what I assumed to be my thoughts. "Do people think that just because you are from the North West of England that you are idiots?"

"No, not exactly. They think that any teenager they see wearing a hoody is going to stab them with a knife and that any girl between the age of 13 and 16 will become pregnant and all teenagers hang around on street corners drinking and smoking. Where I am from people only concentrate on the bad things and never see the good. I have been told that that is my fault. I see the good in people when sometimes it isn't there."

I put my mental shield back up and saw Edward's frustrated look reappear on his face. So that's why he has been so frustrated.

"I f you will excuse me, I think I should go and check that my wardrobe is still there. Feel free to look around the house. I have a library full of books. And also a room dedicated to Roberts Records." I quickly stood up with my cup of tea in hand and ran as fast as I could upstairs to my bedroom. When I walked in I saw the wardrobe door open and saw a few items of clothing scattered on my bed.

I walked into the wardrobe and saw Alice looking through my dresses and Rosalie looking at my make-up and jewelry section at the very back.

"What's the verdict Alice?"

She turned to me with a smile on her face. "You have good taste in clothes, but you own way too many hoodys and way too many pairs of jeans. So we are defiantly going shopping tomorrow."

"Fine. But I am not buying too much stuff, I already have a lot. All of a sudden I picked up a noise from outside. I instantly spun on the spot and changed into my panther form and growled towards the open balcony door.

Alice and Rosalie looked puzzled, but when they picked up the noise they walked up to me and stood by my side. I made a gesture with my head as if to say _'follow me'_. I lowered my mind shield and focused on Edward. _Edward tell the rest of your family that there is something outside and that myself, Rosalie and Alice are going to investigate._

I put my mind shield back up and then ran to the door and jumped out of the window landing on all fours on the soft ground. I looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and ran in that direction. I could feel Alice and Rosalie behind me.

We came to a stop in a small clearing I was looking around frantically searching for the threat. I had to protect the Cullen's. All of a sudden a woman came out of the trees and looked directly at me. I growled at her, she simply smiled back at me lovingly.

"Louise, don't you recognize me?" As soon as the words had left her mouth I was running towards her, about half way there I changed back and jumped at her. I hugged her with so much force I thought I might explode.

"Mum"

Before I knew what was happening I was cradled in her arms, tears running freely down my face. We were running back in the direction of my house. Rosalie and Alice appeared to be following us with confused expressions on their faces.

My mum was here, in the flesh. She wasn't some dream. She was real.

We got back to the house and went into the living room. The Cullen's were all gathered there with worried expressions on their faces.

"I am not here to hurt her. I am her mother. I promised her I would come and visit, so here I am. Please understand that I have not seen her since she was born. Just seeing me seems to have opened up old wounds. My name is Elizabeth, pleased to meet you."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I NEED IDEAS PLEASE I BEG YOU. :'(**

**Ta very much  
Deb Muggle**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
